Problem: The cost of five pencils and one pen is $\$2.50$, and the cost of one pencil and two pens is $\$1.85$. What is the cost of two pencils and one pen?
Solution: Let the cost of one pencil be $a$ and the cost of one pen be $b$. We can set up a system of two equations to represent the given information. The equations are:

\begin{align*}
5a + b &= 2.5 \\
a + 2b &= 1.85 \\
\end{align*}

We are trying to find the value of $2a + b$. Notice that when we add the two equations, we get $6a+3b=4.35$. This is just three times what we are looking for, so dividing both sides of this last equation by three, we get that $2a+b=1.45$. Thus, the cost of two pencils and one pen is $\boxed{1.45}$ dollars.

Alternatively, we could solve our system of equations for $a$ and $b$ and then find the value of $2a+b$. In this case, we get that $a=.35$ and $b=.75$, so $2a+b=1.45$, as expected.